


The songs, the endings

by memymo



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memymo/pseuds/memymo





	The songs, the endings

**1\. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered**

He kept on looking at the keys because if he looked up, his chest would hurt so badly, yet it didn't offer him a reason while. There was something inside him that wanting to punch his best mate into a bloody pulp and yell into his ears that why he doesn't notice Posner with his pale skin and long delicate fingers and soft sandy hair and that he smelled oh so good. And there was something inside him that ached, hurt so badly, yearning for a dream, that Posner was singing the song to him and not to that bastard who was his best friend.

He kept on looking at the keys, because he didn't dare to look up and see that Pos's shiny eyes that filled with love and devotion stared at Dakin instead of him. And he kept on looking at the keys, each note shattered something inside him, bits by bits.

**2\. Brief Encounter**

> _Only an overwhelming desire not to feel anything at all ever again. Not to be unhappy anymore._

It wasn't acting for Scripps. When he heard Posner's voice breaking and quivering softly, quietly as if asking for help, he felt this urge to pull the smaller boy into his arms and hold him there, protecting him from the dark evil world and from whatever that was hurting him. And even if the hug was just part of the play, Scripps lingered, marveled at the faint fresh smell like jasmine and grass and honey from Posner and how small he was in Scripps's arms and how their body fitted together. He almost felt sorry to let go, yet he has to, because that's life, right? Everything is just a brief encounter.

> _You've been a long way away. Thank you for coming back to me._

**3\. Blackbird, bye bye**

> _Pack up all my care and woe_  
>  _Here I go, singing low_  
>  _Bye bye, blackbird_

When he heard Posner sang it, voice high and soft and soothing, there was a sudden scare inside him, a realization, that maybe one day Posner would leave to, and no one would never see him again, and that he wouldn't be hearing that soft, tenor voice any more, that there would be no more practice where he would have feel the soft breath of Pos tickled him, the warmth of Posner's back pressed into his. And that one day Posner might just be gone, like Hector.

And when he turned and looked at Posner, the realization deepened at his classmate resignation looked, the way Posner seems so pale and delicate, like he could fade away any moment now. Scripps didn't want that, and when no one was looking, he did the only thing he could - he held Posner tightly in his arms and kissed him and whispered to him that it would be all okay, even thought he knew it wouldn't and that he wouldn't let go.

He didn't. Until the very end.


End file.
